Halloween Fairy Special
by MasouPanchi
Summary: On a dare from Mira, the girls  Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Levy  have to dress up for halloween and go to a designated address, asking for treats. But why did the Take-over Mage grinned widely when they left, and why does this all feels like it's a trap?


_Hey Everyone ! I have a little gift for you guys, it's my halloween treat ! I know I'm a bit late, but hey, it was a school night! So anyways there are pairings in here, and I'm gonna let you guys guess them! Hope you like it, don't forget to hit the REVIEW button!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

****

"Is…this a dare?"

"Pretty close to it."

"I don't think the point is just to get candy. You have an ulterior motive haven't you?"

"That I can't tell you…"

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy were all gathered around Mirajane. The take-over Mage smiling brightly at them. Lucy sighed and recalled that coming at the Guild today was her worst mistake. Mira had lured them all in the kitchen, closing the door behind her and making them swear to follow the directions she was about to give. So far, they had to dress up for Halloween, and go knock on a Fairy Tail Mage's door asking for treats.

"So, let's distribute the costumes!" Mira squealed.

She reached in a big wooden chest, and pulled out a mountain of clothes and boxes.

"Lucy, you will be a Cat."

"Heh!"

"Erza, you will be… a Queen!"

"What in the world-"

"Juvia, you get to be the Maid!"

"That's…"

"Levy, you'll be a witch!"

"But!"

"MIRA!" The girls all yelled after looking at the costumes.

They were truly… not made to go out in the cold weather of the end of October. Most of them were really short, and showed lots of skin. The girls knew better than to catch a cold, and they simply handed them back to Mira. However, after a truly frightening glare from the white haired Mage, they decided that maybe wearing the costumes was better than being beaten to death on the spot.

"Oh my god." Lucy whispered. "These shorts cover as much as underwear does."

"The skirt shows Juvia's panties when Juvia bends down…" Was the water mage's reply.

Erza kept quiet, probably wondering where her sword would fit.

"EEEK! I cannot go out like this!" Levy wailed.

Mirajane grinned widely. Her plans were going well so far.

"I'll give you the address of where you have to go first." She said, a devilish grin forming on her lips.

"I feel like somehow this is a trap…" Lucy said.

Lucy:

"Ah, geez it's freezing out here…." The blonde shuddered as she reached a small house at the end of town. It was rather low, but smoke was coming out of the chimney, and she was eager to get somewhere warmer than outside.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A long silence responded.

"Oh god."

She knocked again.

No answers. Well, she had enough. It was time to go back home anyways.

She walked through town again, getting whistles from left and right. Lucy couldn't believe Mira hadn't let her wear a bra. The top was way to small and short. She breathed out, smoke coming from her lips.

_Finally home…._

She took out her keys, inserted them in the keyhole and pushed open the door.

But her relaxing night, ended here.

HE was sitting on her bed, waiting.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, he asked, a confused look on his face:

"Luce? Why are you dressed up like Happy?"

Erza:

The long skirts were _truly_ uncomfortable.

There was no way out of this dress, but Erza felt proud to be wearing the Titania Crown on her head.

Forget the damn fabric.

She got looks from many people as she made her way to her destination. It wasn't everyday you got to see the Titania of Fairy Tail walking in the cold of the streets wearing a… dress.

And no weapons.

She frowned, remembering how Mira had snatched away her sword, threatening to destroy it if Erza was to bring out any other weapons.

Stupid girl.

She knocked on a door with three powerful knocks.

"Open up, idiot, or I'll see that your face looks scary!" She yelled.

That was before _he_ opened the door.

"Oh god." She whispered under her breath.

"Hey Scarlet."

Juvia:

"Hey sexy! Wanna have fun with us?"

"NO THANK YOU!" Juvia yelled for the third time.

How many drunk men was she going to come across tonight?

Making her way to the destination written on the small piece of paper in the palm of her hand, she sighed, not preoccupied by the cold around her.

Her heels, clicked on the paved ground, her skirt threatened to fly up and Juvia walked her hands gripping tightly the edge of her white apron.

The house was imposing. Whoever lived there must have a cold attitude.

Focusing her eyes on the glass door, she didn't notice the small ice sculptures scattered around the front garden.

_Ding!_

She rang the doorbell.

Patiently waiting for the door to open, he begin to look around the garden.

Her eyes froze on the ice statues just as the door opened.

The water mage whirled around.

"G-gra-gray-sama… Ju-Juvia-" she begun.

He grabbed her wrist pulled her inside, his mouth on hers.

Levy:

It was embarrassing, all right.

She had never worn something like this, and truth she wouldn't have unless for Mira.

The little blunette sighed heavily. Hopefully, she would accomplish what Mira intended of her fast enough so she could go back to reading that book she started yesterday.

"Oh! What a cute little witch!" Someone said as she passed by.

Levy's pace quickened , not wanting to attract any weird people along the way.

She had the broom to defend herself, but that would be too cliché.

_45, 46, 47, 48!_

She had finally reached her destination. A chill went up her spine, as she realize the house looked very gloomy in the dark.

Should she?

No, that would be too…

But again…

The petite woman tiptoed to the nearest window and looked inside.

As much as it seemed obscure on the outside, it was pretty cozy inside. Deciding that it was safe to knock, she did.

_Knock, knock._

As the sound of footsteps grew nearer, Levy prepared to put a fake smiled on her face. She shut her eyes really tight, her cheeks turning red.

The door opened…

"Trick or Treat!" She said brightly.

There was a groan. Too embarrassed to open her eyes, she kept them closed as her palms begun to feel sweaty.

"I'll give you treats!" A deep manly voice groaned and Levy was picked up off her feet, thrown over a very hard shoulder and carried inside.

She had a slight idea of who he was.

_There it is! I know, the stories were pretty short, but I wanted to make this a short ONESHOT. So anyways, did you figure out the couples? Yes? C:_

_**Don't forget to Review! The button's right there!**_

_**~Masoupanchi**_


End file.
